


Terror

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse, paralyzing fear, vomittting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A feeling that Snart never wanted to revisit again.
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Kudos: 5





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'T' for my 1k thingy

* * *

Labored breathing, drenched in sweat, Snart knows this feeling. He’s felt it far too often in his youth and it makes Snart sick to his stomach to feel it now. Fear, no, terror. Fear can be useful, motivational even. Not this, frozen in place watching helplessly, like that bruised and battered child he once was… that little boy crying inside him and he just wants it to stop as he falls to his knees and vomits.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't bring myself to expand on this... welcome to I hate causing Len pain...  
> comments are always welcome, kudos are appreciated as well, you know if you want


End file.
